Flying Home
by SeKaYa
Summary: Cloud trauert um seine Aerith, und mit ihm auch alle anderen. Songfiction


Flying Home 

_Autor_: Noir13 / Se.Ka.Ya.

_Disclaimer_: Alle bekannten Personen, Namen, Orte und Begriffe gehören Square Enix. Das Lied ist "Flying Home" von Chantal Kreviazuk.

_It's hard to let you go_

_You've always let me in_

Aerith... seine geliebte Aerith... einfach so verschwunden, aus seinem Leben gerissen. Wie sollte er ohne sie weiterkämpfen können? Wie sollten sie alle ohne sie weiterhin den Planeten beschützen? Die letzte Cetra... einfach so, brutal aus ihrem Leben gerissen. Nie mehr würden sie ihr Lachen hören, nie mehr ihre wunderschönen Augen sehen, nie mehr ihre Trauer und ihre Tränen, ihre Freude, ihre Liebe und ihr Herz. All das war nun für sie verloren. Nie mehr würde sie ihm eine Blume anbieten, nie mehr würde sie die Stimme der Vernunft sein, die sie von übereilten Aktionen und bedauerlichen Irrtümern fernhalten würde. Nie mehr. Aerith...

_And helped with all the endings_

_And you know where to begin_

Aerith war immer ein wundervoller Mensch gewesen. Sie hatte nie gezögert, anderen zu helfen. Es war, als würde alles, was sie berührte, zum Licht hingewandt und in Glück und Frieden enden. Sie war eine dieser Personen gewesen, die jedem helfen konnte, egal, worum es ging, allein durch ihre bloße Anwesenheit. Sie hatte es verstanden, Zuversicht zu wecken, wo alles verloren schien, sie hatte die Dunkelheit ins Licht gewandelt. Und wenn die Finsternis zu stark war, hatte sie den anderen Mut gemacht, dass man sich im Dunkeln nicht fürchten musste. Sie war ein Licht in dieser dunklen Welt gewesen.

_I need you here for me_

_'cause you always know my heart_

Er brauchte sie, mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt. Sein Leben war nicht mehr lebenswert ohne sie, denn nur sie konnte durch seine finstere und kalte Fassade blicken und sein Herz zum Vorschein bringen. Sie kannten sich noch kaum und sie hatte dennoch dieses Gefühl in ihm geweckt. Sie brachte Ruhe in seine sonst so chaotische Seele, sie brachte Licht ins Dunkel seines Herzens. Sie schaffte es, die Schatten der Vergangenheit, die auf seiner Seele lasteten, verblassen zu lassen.

_I can't believe we'd change_

_Or have to be apart_

Wie hatte das nur passieren können? Es war alles gut gewesen, sie hatten alle Gefahren bestanden. Und nun hatte es so enden müssen? Warum nur war sie allein gegangen? Warum nur hatte er sie nicht beschützen können? Warum? Er konnte nicht glauben, dass es wirklich das Ende sein sollte, das Ende, bevor sie überhaupt richtig angefangen hatten. Es hätte noch so viel gegeben, was er ihr hatte sagen wollen, und nun würde er nie mehr die Gelegenheit dazu haben. Alles war verloren. Sie war verloren. Seine Aerith...

_But if you've seen the love that's in her eyes_

_Then everything is good_

Aber ich weiß nun, dass es in Ordnung ist. Ihr wird es dort, wo sie nun ist, sicher gut ergehen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es verstehen würde, wenn ich es sehen könnte, aber ich verstehe nun, was sie immer wieder gesagt hat. Das Verheißene Land... dort wird sie sein, dort wird sie auf mich warten. Und mit ihr all die anderen, die wir im Verlaufe unseres Lebens verloren haben. Ich weiß jetzt, dass es gut ist. Alles ist gut. Ich werde sie wiedersehen.

_And if you know the way she felt inside_

_She's flying where she should_

Ich hoffe, ich werde verstehen, warum sie allein dort hinging, aber ich weiß, dass es ihr Wille war. Sie war niemand, der etwas gegen ihren Willen getan hätte. Und, letztendlich, weiß ich, dass sie uns dadurch alle gerettet hat. Sie gab ihr Leben für uns alle, für den Planeten. Und ich bin froh, dass ich ihr Lächeln noch einmal sehen konnte, ich weiß, dass sie es war. Sie war ein Engel, sie ist ein Engel. Sie breitete ihre Flügel aus und nahm jeden in ihrem Herzen auf, der sie darum bat. Und wir hatten die Gelegenheit, sie in dieser Gestalt zu sehen. Aerith, wo immer du nun auch bist, ich hoffe, es geht dir gut.

_I never believed we'd ever live to see_

_An angel being born and flying home_

Ich habe früher nie an Engel geglaubt, ich habe nie daran gedacht, dass es etwas wie eine höhere Macht geben könnte, aber nun, nachdem ich dich getroffen habe, Aerith, glaube ich, dass es Engel gibt. Du warst mein Engel. Du hast meine Seele erleuchtet, mir ein Licht gezeigt, dass ich verloren glaubte. Auch wenn du von mir gegangen bist, weiß ich, dass du immer deine Hände schützend über mich gehalten hast. Selbst in deinem Tod hast du mir dein Licht geschenkt. Ich werde dich wieder sehen, wenn ich dir folge, in deinem Himmel.

_It's good to know your laugh_

_And you'll always hold my hand_

Es gibt viele Dinge im Leben, die ich anders machen würde, viele Entscheidungen, die ich bereue, Personen, die ich nie hätte kennen lernen sollen – aber wenn ich dich nicht kennen gelernt hätte, dann wäre ich nie in dieses Licht getreten, das dich umgibt. Ich wäre in grenzenlose Finsternis gestürzt, ohne Rettung. Aber du nahmst mich bei der Hand und führtest mich auf einem sicheren Pfad durch die Schatten. Auch wenn ich dich beschützen sollte, so warst immer du es, die mich beschützt hast.

_And watch from up in heaven_

_And always understand_

Siehst du nun von deinem Himmel hinab auf die Erde? Betrachtest du, was wir tun? Wenn ja, dann hoffe ich, dass du zufrieden bist. Ich lebe. Nachdem ich erkannt habe, was dein Opfer für alle bedeutet und dass du nun an einem besseren Ort bist, lebe ich. Ich weiß, wer ich bin, ich weiß, wer ich war. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es wirklich verstehe, je verstehen werde, aber ich weiß, dass du das verstehst. Du hast immer alles verstanden, auch ohne Worte. Du warst der Engel, der unserer Gemeinschaft mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stand, der uns aufbaute, der uns führte, wenn alles andere in Dunkelheit versank.

_We'll take you down the road_

_And in everything we do_

Wir werden dich immer mit uns nehmen, denn unsere Erinnerungen an dich halten dich lebendig in dieser Welt. In unserem Herzen können wir dein Lachen hören, deine sanfte Stimme, deine Seele spüren. Du wirst nie ganz von uns gehen, denn in unserem Herzen wirst du ewig leben. Überall, wo wir sind, wirst du uns begleiten, du wirst immer bei uns sein, denn unser Herz vergisst nicht. Es vergisst die Trauer nicht, aber es wird auch nie die Freude vergessen, die wir mit dir erleben durften.

_We'll know how much you love us_

_A soul that's kind and true_

Du warst uns allen eine Mutter, die ihre Kinder beschützte, eine Schwester, die Freud und Leid mit ihren Geschwistern teilte, eine Tochter, die wir beschützen wollten und die uns aufheiterte. Du warst uns eine Familie. Wir alle vermissen dich so sehr, doch wir wissen, dass du uns geliebt hast. Deshalb bist du gestorben und wir müssen dir ewig dankbar dafür sein. Du hattest eine reine Seele, Aerith, die reinste Seele, die ich kannte, die wir alle kannten. Du warst von uns allen die einzige, die keine Sünde mit sich zu tragen schien. Du allein warst rein unter uns, und doch hast du uns zu deiner Familie gemacht.

_But if you've seen the love that's in her eyes_

_Then everything is good_

Wir kennen dich, Aerith, wir kannten dich und werden dich immer kennen. Bis zur Stunde unseres Todes werden wir dein Andenken in Ehren halten, dich als den Engel in unserem Herzen behalten, der du bist. Du sagtest uns immer "Alles wird gut" und nun wissen wir, dass du nicht gelogen hast, dass du die reine Wahrheit ausgesprochen hast. Ja, alles wird gut. Du hast für jeden ein Stück deiner großen Liebe übrig und dann wird alles gut, egal was noch passiert. Sich zu deinen Freunden zählen zu dürfen ist eine große Ehre.

_And if you know the way she felt inside_

_She's flying where she should_

Du hattest für jeden ein aufmunterndes Wort, auch wenn dein Schicksal so schwer war, so warst du die heiterste. Es war keine aufgesetzte Fröhlichkeit, kein aktives Herumgerenne, es war die ruhige und stille Art der Zufriedenheit, wie man sie von einer Mutter kennt, die weiß, dass ihre Kinder ihre Sache gut machen werden. War das deine Absicht? Wolltest du, dass du stolz auf uns sein kannst? Wir waren immer ein chaotischer Haufen, ein durchgedrehter Pulk, zusammengewürfelt aus den verschiedensten Menschen, die sich finden ließen. Und du standest in der Mitte, um dich herum baute sich diese Gemeinschaft auf, du warst der Ruhepol. Und selbst jetzt, wo du nicht mehr da bist, verbindest du unsere Herzen.

_I never believed we'd ever live to see_

_An angel being born and flying home_

Ich hatte nie an Engel geglaubt, aber jetzt weiß ich es besser. Du warst und bist ein Engel. Und jedes Herz, dass du berührt hast, trauert um dich, aber es ist uns klar geworden, dass du nur nach Hause zurückgekehrt bist. Ins Verheißene Land, dort, wo dein Volk dich erwartet, wo du nun am Herzen des Planeten lebst. Dein Himmel. Dein Zuhause. Wir erlebten, wie du zum Engel wurdest und nach Hause flogst. Ich werde nicht weiter trauern, Aerith, das würdest du nicht wollen. Du würdest wollen, dass wir uns am Leben erfreuen. Ich werde versuchen, diesem Wunsch zu entsprechen, Aerith, aber in meinem Herzen wird die Trauer nie ganz verschwinden, denn es hat seinen Engel verloren.

_I never believed we'd ever live to see_

An angel being born and flying home 

3


End file.
